Promesas de Casamiento
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Naruto anunció por todo el jardín de niños que se casaría con Hinata cuando fuera grande.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Todo lo mío es este sueño matador que me cargo.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno (no lo iba a ser, pero ya ven. En todo tengo que meter a mis suegros). Todos tienen la misma edad aquí.**

* * *

**PROMESAS DE CASAMIENTO**

_Capítulo Único_

Naruto fue llevado al jardín de niños de la mano de su padre. Era su turno de deshacerse del diablillo y encargárselo a la pobre mortal que fuera su maestra. Se soltó de la mano de su progenitor y corrió directo a su salón de clase con su mochila roja en la espalda. Una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja. A ese niño nunca se le agotaban las baterías. Ni dormido se estaba quieto. Un dolor de cabeza era. Pero uno realmente adorable.

—¡Maestraaa! —gritó el rubiecillo a todo pulmón en cuanto puso un pie en el aula.

Kurenai, maestra de niños próximos a egresar del parvulario, se sintió casi desesperada al verlo. Quería a Naruto, era realmente especial, participativo y gracioso, pero era lo mismo que un tormento. Nunca entendería cómo demonios salió semejante criaturita de Minato y Kushina…. Bueno, de Minato. Siendo progenie de Kushina Uzumaki se entendía muy bien.

—Siéntate, Naruto.

El pequeño niño de ojos azules se sentó rectamente en su asiento y miró al pizarrón con cara de concentración, peor más temprano que tarde se aburrió y comenzó a montar su pequeña silla naranja como si fuera un caballito. Al verlo, Kiba, Rock Lee y Kankuro lo imitaron. Gaara simplemente se quedó viéndolo con ganas de querer hacerlo pero conteniéndolas. Temari le lanzó un borrador a su hermano en la cabeza. Unas niñas, como Sakura e Ino, cuchicheaban sobre lo tontos que eran los niños y pintaban extrañas rayas que ellas aseguraban era personas, en colores rosas y amarillos.

Sí, el día de Kurenai había empezado.

—Oye, Neji —dijo Naruto de repente, percatándose que algo faltaba allí media hora después de iniciar las clases. Una gran hazaña para un niño con hiperactividad y déficit de atención como él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y Hinata?

—No va a venir. Mi tío dijo que tiene _influencias_. Yo la vi. Le salen muchos mocos y tiene la nariz roja. Está enferma de verdad. Mi papá dice que tose igual que un perro.

—¿Cómo un perro?

—Sí. Un perro enfermo.

—Ah. ¿Y cuando vuelve para acá?

—Cuando se le quite la _influencia,_ tonto.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Cuando las medicinas que le dio el doctor la curen.

—Sí, pero ¿cuándo?

—No sé. No soy médico.

—¿No es que quieres ser uno?

—Sí, pero no lo sé. Todavía no voy a la universidad a leer libros grandes para aprender.

—Pues deberías saberlo —dictaminó Naruto simplemente y se fue a una esquina, con Ino y Sakura. Las chicas estaban pintando con los dedos artísticamente (ellas decían que era artísticamente, Naruto no sabía que significaba la palabra).

Naruto continuó andando por todo el salón, aburrido y siendo corrido de cualquier lugar donde hubiera féminas. Al final, fastidiado, se sentó solo en un rincón a hacer pucheros. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

Estaba aburrido sin Hinata. ¿Quién se dejaría pintar el cabello sin llorar? ¿Quién le prestaría sus crayones para que se los lanzara a Sasuke-tonto sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Quién le compartiría de su lonche cuando él perdiera el suyo en una guerra de comida? ¿A quién le iba a enseñar a hacer el barquito de papiroflexia que su papá le había mostrado a armar la noche anterior. Y, por sobre todas las cosas ¿quién sería su mejor amiga?

Naruto comenzó a llorar. No se calló el resto de la semana. No hasta que Hinata regresó y los dos se abrazaron como los dos mejores amigos que eran. Posteriormente, Naruto declaró que se casaría con Hinata cuando fuera grande por todo el jardín de niños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Entonces yo hice eso?

—Cuenta la leyenda —afirmó Sakura.

—¿Ves? Se amaban desde entonces —dijo Ino.

—Ya. No es cierto, 'ttebayo.

—Sí. Su amor traspasa fronteras. Sin reconocerse se enamoraron. ¿Cierto, Sakura?

—Déjenme en paz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Así que estás saliendo con la chica nueva, Naruto? Eres rápido —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Es Hinata, no? Tu novia del jardín de infancia. Ya sabía yo que se casarían algún día.

—¡Yo no tengo recuerdos de eso!

—Por supuesto. Si tallaron sus nombres en un árbol. Me pidieron que les enseñara a escribirlos solamente para eso.

—Yo jamás hice eso.

—Síguete mintiendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Ves? Ahí está la prueba: dice "Hinata y Naruto".

—¿Solamente a eso hemos venido, bastardo?

—A eso y a que Kiba volviera a columpiarse en esas cosas —señaló Sasuke atrás. Aluzó un poco con su lámpara. Estaban de contrabando en un jardín de niños que hacía más de doce años que no pisaban.

—Está bien. Me prometí a Hinata cuando tenía cinco. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Nada. Solamente tenía ganas de salir un rato por allí.

—Ya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Recuerdas cuando prometimos que nos casaríamos en el jardín de niños?

—¿Sinceramente?

Hinata asintió.

—No. ¿Es importante que lo recuerde, dattebayo?

—¿Sinceramente?

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para asentir.

—No. De cualquier manera, ya estamos casados de verdad.

—¿Y por qué lo recordaste entonces?

—No lo sé. Nuestro hijo llegó hablando de una tal Nina. Jura que se casará con ella.

—¿Nina?

—Ajá. Nina.

—Mierda.

—¿Mierda qué?

—Es la hija del bastardo de Sasuke.

—¿Y?

—No quería emparentar con él.

Hinata rió.

* * *

**No sé qué mierda hice al final o.O No sé si estar orgullosa o no de este fanfic. Se suponía que iba a tener que ver con la canción de la de la mochila azul (qué te pasa, chiquillo que te pasa me dicen en la escuela y me rpeguntan en mi casa…), pero al final quedó… así. **

**Mierda.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta extraña cosa y se agradecen los reviews.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
